The New Mutant
by xxNerdieCutiexx
Summary: While finding out the KRAANG are hiding something, the turtles took off to investigate. They soon realize that the KRAANG have been torturing a mutant girl. After rescuing her, she becomes part of the family. But once a familiar face comes back, she needs the turtles for help. RE-EDITED
1. The New Reptile In Town

**NOTE: This is my first fanfiction so, i hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was a normal night in the sewers. Mikey eating pizza, Donnie and April in the lab, Raph training in the dojo, Splinter meditating and Leo watching TV. Suddenly, Donnie and April run out of the lab, carrying Donnie's laptop.

"Guys! Take a look at this!"

April cried "All of the KRAANG are there! They must be hiding something!"

While watching the surveillance, Mikey says with a confusing look, "Uuummm, There hiding a.. wall?"

"It must be a hidden door." Leo replied.

Raph, taking out his sais, "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!"

Everyone headed to the van in a speed.

"Hey! Can i come?"

Donnie replied "Well-"

"NO!" Master Splinter yelled.

"Bye, April!"

The van took off, leaving a disappointed April.

Donnie opens the live video on everyone's screen. In the video, they see lots of KRAANG, holding shotguns, guarding the hidden door.

"What do you think is inside?"

Mikey gasps, and replied, "Maybe there making a cow mutant that will milk the whole city!"

By saying that, Raph slaps Mikey. "You and your big mouth".

Mikey replied, while touching is cheek, "It was only a suggestion!"

Raph glared, "A stupid one!"

"Both of you! Stop it!" Leo cried to the both of them.

"We're here."

* * *

In the KRAANG's building, an android stood there, guarding the halls. Suddenly, A green hand covered the android's head and grabbed it to his side. In a second, the 3 turtles came out and sneak through the hallways. After taking down all the android in there way, they finally made it to the hidden door, where hundreds of KRAANGs guarding it.

"There's to many of them! We'll never make it!"

"We need a distraction" Leo replied.

Everyone looked at Mikey.

"Ugh! Fine!" Mikey says while rolling his eyes.

Mikey took off and he face the millions of KRAANGs.

"Yo, butt droids! Come get some!" Mikey waved at them.

 **"KRRANG adviced KRAANG and adviced KRAANG to take down the turtle."**

Few of the KRAANGs followed Mikey into their trap. After awhile, it was time to take down the few that had stayed. Donnie manage to reach the hidden door to hack the code. Unfortunately, there wasn't a code to hack. It just look like a wall!

Leo cried "Anytime, Donnie!"

Donnie replied "I-I can't open it! It's just a dead wall|!"

Raph, slicing an android to 2 pieces, "Well, you better find a way!"

Donnie looked everywhere at the hidden door, looking for a some sort of switch, sadly, he couldn't find any. Leo and Raph have finally finished beating the rest of the KRAANG and joind a confused Donnie.

"I'm sorry, guys but, i don't know how to open it! It's impossible!"

Suddenly, Mikey joind them while out of breath.

"Where are the rest of the KRAANG?"

"Th-They (huff) l-l-ost me. (huff)"

"Ok, guys. Help me find a switch to open this thing!"

Everyone was looking for a switch. Except for Mikey who was catching his breath. A few minutes have passed, and the turtles have give up.

"It's no use! We're never going to get in!"

While his brothers were finding a way in, Mikey leaned to the hidden door. But suddenly, he fell. His brothers turn to see their younger brother gone.

"Mikey?"

The brothers walk to the hidden door, searching for their little brother. Suddenly, Mikey's face came through the hidden door. He was facing Raph, who screamed. Of course, Mikey laughed at this.

"Oh, dude! You should have seen your face!" Mikey laugh.

"Quit it, Mikey!" Raph growled.

Donnie approach Mikey with wide eyes, "Incredible! We can get through the door!"

"Then, let's go!"

3 brothers went through the door and they were shock of what was around them. There were plenty of mutagen around them in big tanks. It was shocking to see.

"Woah." Mikey said looking at a big tank of mutagen.

"I-I've never seen this before! It's incredible" Donnie looking inside the tanks.

Suddenly, they heard electric sounds in the corner of the room. Carefully, they sneak to have a look of what it is. What they saw was 3 androids in a big tank. 1 was facing the tank, 1 was in front of a switch and 1 was next to another android.

 **"The one known as our prisoner to tell KRAANG, where is the mutagen."**

In the tank, there was a long red-headed girl, with a long green sharp-lizard tail, she had medium fin ears, she had long eyelashes and she wore a silver suit and was hand cuffed with big handcuffed that goes to her elbow to her hands. She was closing her eyes like she was sleeping. Suddenly, she slowly open her eyes. She had beautiful pale blue eyes. She glared at the android in front of her. She wasn't moving her lips but, we heard feminine voice in the room.

 _"Like i would tell you, aliens."_

The android looked at her for a moment and turned to the android with the switches and nod. The android nod back and pressed a button. In tank, they started electrifying her. In the room, they heard a painful scream. It was hard to see for the turtles.

"We had to get her out of there. There torturing her!" Raph replied, taking out his sais.

"Ok, on my mark. 1.. 2.. 3..." Leo counted.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

All 3 androids turn to the turtles. The lizard girl looked at them weakly. 3 androids took out their shotguns and battled the turtles. Unfortunately, they lost.

"Donnie, you know the drill"

Donnie nod and ran to the switches to get the girl out. She was just laying there, weak, unconscious. After a few minutes, the windows of the tank finally opened. The turtles ran to the lizard to get her out. Donnie touch her neck to see if she was still alive.

"She will be fine. We need to get her out of here." Donnie says looking at the lizard with pity.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Raph replied while carrying the mutant girl.

They all ran out of the building and head out to the sewers. Once they finally arrived, Donnie took the mutant girl to his lab. April and Splinter had a shocking look in their faces, seeing the badly wounded girl. April ran to Leo, Raph and Mikey for an explanation.

"Who was that?"

"We found her getting tortured by the KRAANG." Leo replied still looking at the door where the mutant girl was in.

"Will she be alright?" April ask with a pity look.

"Donnie said she will be fine." Leo said with a weak smile.

April sigh with relief. Master Splinter walked to them for an explanation as well. They told him what they told April. Suddenly, Splinter entered Donnie's lab where the girl was in. She was lying down on Donnie's lab couch. Donnie manage to tame out her handcuffs. Splinter walk to the unconscious teenager and kneeled. Donnie looked surprised and back up. Splinter closed his eyes and raised his rat arms to the girl. He was saying something but, Donnie couldn't here it. After a few moments, Splinter stood up and look at the teenager. Donnie looked confused and looked at the girl that he and his brothers had rescued. In a second, the girl opened her eyes and gasp for air. Donnie was shock. Her wounds were gone. Splinter had healed her. He never knew his sensei could do that.

"Are you alright, child?" Splinter asked the girl.

The girl looked at him with wide eyes. But suddenly, she calm down. Not the reaction that Donnie was expecting.

She answered "Y-Yes.. Thank you."

She touched her head like she just had a bad headache. She sat on the couch looking around her.

"Wh-Where am i?" she asked.

"Your in our home. Hi! My name is Donatello. But, you can call me Donnie." Donnie smiled.

She smiled back. She tried to stand up but, she quickly fell. Donnie and Splinter help her up. She soon learned her balance and started walking all over the lab. Splinter had left the room to talk to his sons and April with Donnie joining him while the girl stayed.

"So?" Raph asked.

"She is fine. Thanks to master Splinter." Donnie smiled to his sensei.

All of them looked at each other confused. Thinking of what Splinter had done.

"Can we see her?" April asked.

"She needs some rest. We will speak to her in the morning."Splinter replied after taking off.

April have went off home while everyone was back asleep. But, in everyone's mind, there thinking about the girl. Worried looks came to their faces and ask the same question to themselves...

 _"Who is she?"_

* * *

The next morning, the turtles were eating breakfast. It was quiet in the kitchen. No one was talking. Splinter broke the silence.

"What is on your minds, my sons?" Splinter questions to all of them.

"It's just that... The girl has been tortured. We don't know how long but, we weren't there to save her before they tortured her." Leo says while staring at his bowl.

"It isn't your fault, my sons. What counts is that you saved her from that dark place." Splinter says.

"I-I guess your right"

"Can we go see her now?" Mikey says with a big smile.

"She's probably afraid to come out. I mean, look at us! We're mutants! She was probably mutated into a lizard." Raph answered while playing with his spoon.

"Not really. Last night, she wasn't freaked out when she saw me and Splinter. She was actually... calm." Donnie said.

His brothers looked at them in shock. Why wasn't she scared? Mikey had a big smile in his face and yelled,

"Awesome! Finally, a person who won't be scared from us for the first time!"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from the living room. They turtles all walked to see who it was. It was the girl. She was exploring the living room, her eyes looking all over the place. In the light, she was actually beautiful to see. Her blue pale eyes shining with curiosity, her long wavy hair shining in the light, her tail waving slowly. The turtles got out of the trance and walked up to her. She turned to them with a surprised look.

"Good morning, ma'm! My name is Leonardo. But, you can call me Leo."

The blue mask turtle turned to his brothers.

"These our my brothers. This is Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello. But, you can call them Raph, Mikey and Donnie."

"Hey."

"What's up, girl?"

"Hi again!"

In a second, she crossed her arms and looked at Leo in the eye.

"Ma'm? I'm not old ya know." She said.

"Oh! I'm sorry if i offended you! I-"

Suddenly, she giggled. It was kinda.. cute.

"I'm just teasing you, silly!" She punch him on the arm slowly. Like they were friends before.

They were surprised of her sudden gesture. But, Leonardo didn't mind.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet all of you." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad you are awake, child. And in a good mood." Splinter replied joining the gang.

She gave a shy smile at Splinter. Not really knowing what to say. Splinter smiled back. At that very moment, April walked inside the mutant's house. She walked behind the girl she has been thinking of the whole night.

"Hi!"

The girl jumped and face April. She turned and gave her a smirk.

"Do you usually try to scare the guest by hiding behind them?"

"Well! I-" April answered in embarrassment.

"Just teasing you, sweetie! What's your name?" The mutant girl laughed.

"My name is April." April smiled.

"Now that i think about it, you haven't told us your name." Raph said.

The lizard girl turned to the turtles and gave them a friendly smile.

"My name is Carmela." She answered.

* * *

 **Well, that's The End for Chapter 1! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
**


	2. Meeting Carmela

**Chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Carmela? It's a pefect name because your a lizard! You know because of there is a name of a lizard that's called a cameleon and-" Mikey cried with bright eyes before getting cut off by a punch on the arm by a certain red masked turtle.

"Ow! What did you did that for!?" Mikey whined.

"You know why.." Raph growled at him.

Suddenly, they heard a big growl. Everyone started their battle position. They all took their weapons, ready to fight.

"What was that!?" April asked taking out her fans.

"I don't know but, it sounded angry." Raph answered holding tight his sais.

"Actually, that was my stomach." Carmela giggle. "I'm super hungry."

Everyone had wide eyes and stood in there normal positions, embarrassed. They never heard a stomach growl that loud.

"Have the KRAANG feed you since when you were in there?" Donnie asked.

"Sometimes. They only time they don't feed me is when they punish me." Carmela sigh.

"Punish you for what?"

Carmela paused a little bit. She hugged herself and answered "I knew were the rest of the mutagen were. But, i couldn't tell them."

There was a silence in the room until, Carmela continued, "They were using the mutagen for something big. I don't know what it is. The invasion of the city was just plan A."

"What could be bigger than the invasion of New York City?" Donnie thought.

"I knew it! They are making a cow mutant! But, a BIGGER one! Mikey gasps.

Everyone glared at him. Except Carmela who gave a confusing look. She thought Mikey had a lot of funny imaginations in his head. She just smiled until, she thought of a sudden realization.

"Oh no! What if the're looking for me? You all be in danger!"

"We can take them! We always do." Raph replied punching his hands together.

"Yeah! We kinda do this stuff every single day!" Mikey said.

"I don't know..." Carmela said, having a bad feeling about this.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with us. Trust me." Leo comforted.

In response, she gave the blue leader a weak smile before joining them to breakfast.

The whole day seemed great for Carmela. She bonded with April, played on the arcade and messed around with Mikey for an hour.

Finally, the night had come and it became quiet in the living room until,

"Carmela! you wanna head to the rooftops?" Mikey asked with bright eyes.

Before she could reply, Leo cut her off and answered, "She can't, Mikey! The KRAANG are looking for her everywhere! If we let her out, her safety is in danger!"

Carmela rolled her eyes in annoyance and headed to the sofa. She can handle herself. She watched TV for the evening. For the first time, she felt like she was at home. It was evening and April and Casey entered the turtles place. Casey got surprised seeing a female lizard watching TV in the secret hideout.

"Who's she?" Casey asked, pointing at Carmela.

April looked at where he was pointing and answered, "Oh! I forgot to tell you! The turtles rescued her from the KRAANG. They were torturing her. She stayed here for the night."

Carmela looked at who had come to visit the turtles. She looked surprised. There was April and... a guy?

 _"There is another?"_ She asked herself.

The guy looked like a mix of emo and rebel, he carried a hockey stick. Was he here to play hockey with the turtles?

Carmela walked to the two, greeted April and asked, "Who's this?"

"This is Casey. He helps the guys when there's trouble." April answered.

"With a hockey stick?" Carmela chuckled.

"Watch the action before you judge, sweetie!" The hockey player said before losing his balance while kneeling next to his hockey stick.

Both girls laughed before the lizard said, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Casey. I'm Carmela."

"Nice to meet you, Carmen! So, did the guys get pizza?" Casey greeted her after walking off and looking for a meal. Even if he said her name wrong, she didn't want to seem bad. So, she calm herself down and followed April who followed Casey. Mikey came out skateboarding and yelling at the same time. April, who almost got hit by Mikey, yelled, "Watch it, Mikey!"

"Sorry, April!" Mikey yelled while doing some tricks.

Few hours passed by and Carmela and April were bonding a little more. April learned that Carmela was a socialize type and went to clubs with her friends and loves singing karaoke. She also learned that her father was a technician and a scientist and her mother took care of elderly people. Carmela had an annoying little brother that gives her the nerves and she had a cute baby poodle puppy she bought a year ago.

"How did the KRAANG caught you?" April asked of curiosity.

Carmela pause for a second and answered, "They caught me hiding behind the bushes. I run as fast as i could. I ran to a street corner but, it was a dead end. They caught me, tortured me and asked me all about the mutagen of where it might be."

"You mean, they didn't mutated you?" April asked surprised.

"Not exactly. One night, i was in my room, studying something about lizards for my exam coming up and then, i heard something crack. I opened my window and looked outside. I looked down and saw some sort of glowing water on the ground. I was really confused. Then, something hit my head hard. Like it fell from the sky! I was unconscious for a while. When i woke up, i was on the ground. Cats were hissing at me. I didn't understand. Then, i looked at my hands, i screamed. I was a monster! I looked at my back and saw a tail. I was freaking out! I ran to the bushes so no one could see me and well... you know the rest."

"It must have been hard for you." April answered.

"Oh yeah!" Carmela replied, wiping out a tear.

Without a warning, April hugged her tight. It seem to comfort her when she's sad. And it worked. Carmela hugged her back in appreciation. They hugged for a moment and let go. They both smiled at each other. _"We're going to be great friends."_ Carmela thought.

* * *

"DINNER'S READY!" Mikey yelled.

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen to eat. Everyone enjoyed the meal. Carmela smiled at all of them. She thought they were a great family. Her smile disappeared after that, thinking about how and where were her family. Splinter noticed her sudden change and asked, "Are you alright, child?"

Everyone was looking at her, which made her uncomfortable and she replied, "No! No! I'm fine! Really!"

Everyone was looking at her, unsatisfied. She quickly got up saying,"You no what? I'm not that hungry.. I'll just be in the couch if you need me."

Once she left, everybody started eating again. April excused herself to the table and went after Carmela. She found her on the couch, staring at the TV which was off. She sat with her and comforted her. Carmela was having a hard time being in hiding. Not seeing her family and friends. She just wish they were safe.

"I think i'll be heading to bed. Goodnight, April." Carmela stood up suddenly.

"Oh, ok. Goodnight."

Carmela walked off to the guest room that Donnie showed her. April watch as she close the door and pitied her on what her new friend is facing.

* * *

It was midnight, and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, is that someone has left the sewers that very night. The figure climb to the rooftops and looked back saying, "Goodbye, turtles." and ran off.

* * *

The next morning, Donnie walks to the kitchen, getting ready for the day. He was about to get some cereal until, he notice a note on the counter. He takes the note and carefully reading it. Once reading the mysterious note, Donnie ran off in panic.

* * *

In a messy room, Raph drools on his pillow, sleeping peacefully. Nothing can ruin this moment. Sadly...

"GUYS! WAKE UP!"

Raph falls out of his bed by sudden yell of his brother. He growls and walks out of his room, joining his brothers in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Raph glares at Donnie, who ruin his sleep.

"I-It's Carmela! She left!" Donnie yelled.

"WHAAT!?


	3. A Little Change

"What do you mean "she left"?!" Raph yelled, wanting in explanation.

"She left the hideout! She even left a note!" Donnie said, holding up the paper.

"Let me see that!" Leo said, grabbing the note from his nerdy brother.

 _Dear turtles, April and Splinter,_

 _I'm sorry i had to leave this way but, i don't have a choice._

 _You all told me that you fought the KRAANG billions of times but,_

 _i just got a feeling that it's MORE than that. I just don't want you all_

 _to get hurt because of me. Who knows! Maybe we'll meet again soon._

 _But for now, this is goodbye. Thank you for all you've done for me. I_

 _appreciate it._

 _Carmela_

Once finished reading the note, Leo crumbled it into a ball and threw it away before saying,

"Carmela is in trouble! We've got to find her before anyone else does!"

"But, it's day time, Leo. How can we find her without being spotted?" Donnie asked.

"We stay in the rooftops! It's the best way to stay hidden since she's a mutant like us." Leo answered.

"Now, let's go, team!"

* * *

It's been 10 hours and a half since the turtles have been searching for their lost friend. Donnie informed April and Casey about the situation. The team decided to separate to make it easier. April and Casey searched through the sewers while the turtles searched on the rooftops. Unfortunately, Carmela hasn't been seen yet. It was 7:29 at night and the gang met up on a rooftop.

"Any sign of her?" Leo asked to his human friends.

Sadly, they nodded "no".

The leader sighed in disappointment. How could he let this happen?

Suddenly, Donnie's phone began ringing. He looked through it and his eyes began to widened.

"Guys! It's the KRAANG! They're is like, a sort of meeting in the lab room!" Donnie cried.

"How'd you know that?" Raph said, confused.

"I.. I kinda put a spy camera on every place in the TRCI." Donnie coughed.

"But, what about Carmela?" Mikey asked.

"I guess that has to wait. Come on, guys!" Leo answered, before heading into the KRAANG building with his team.

* * *

The building seemed quiet. No android was seen, which was bizarre. Finally, they arrived in the KRAANG lab, where millions of KRAANG were gathered. Suddenly, a TV screen revealed a giant KRAANG. The KRAANG started speaking but, the turtles didn't understand what the giant KRAANG was saying. Suddenly, a loud alarm was heard, surprising everyone in the room. The KRAANG on the TV screen yelled something, letting every KRAANG in the lab starting to run out of the lab, making them realized that they had visitors. Gunshots were shot and a fight began. They fought and fought but, they were too many to handle.

"Everyone, fall back!" Leo yelled.

The gang made a run for it, which made millions of KRAANG chased them. Donnie was able to hack into the system in his phone and made a wall, stopping the millions of KRAANG stop. Donnie cried in victory. They were almost out until a door smacked Leo in the face, which made him fall.

"LEO! You alright?" Raph said, helping his brother to get up.

"I'm fine. Now, let's get outta here." Leo said, able to stand up again.

Leo closed the door who smacked him, which made a revealing scene.

They were 4 KRAANGS surrounding a black-suited familiar lizard.

"Taste this, droids!" A familiar voice yelled.

The mysterious mutant chopped up the 4 droids in seconds with a a sharp glowing-magenta saber coming out from her sleeves.

"CARMELA?!"

The lizard looked at the familiar voices coming in front of her and gave an awkward laugh before saying,

"He-Hey guys! What's up?"

The group ran to the mutant they've been looking for the whole day. It was silent at first before Raph broke the silence.

"Do you know how many hours we've been looking for you!?" Raph yelled.

"Didn't you get my note?" Carmela questioned.

"We did but, we got worried about you and tried looking for you." Donnie explained.

"We were worried if you will get hurt or captured." Leo said.

"Well as you can see, i don't need saving." Carmela confirmed, crossing her arms.

"So, does that mean you'll come with us? Since you know how to fight and all." Mikey asked, with a wide smile.

Carmela's smirk faded. She sighed before saying,

"Look, i don't want to hurt anybody else. This is MY fight. Not yours."

"Actually, it's pretty much our fight now since we rescued you and we sneaked in the KRAANG's lab for their little meeting." Raph confirmed.

"And we're not letting you fight them alone. It can be dangerous." Leo said.

"But-" Carmela whined before getting cut off by Leo.

"No "But"s! We're helping you, no matter what you say!" Leo said.

Carmela paused for a second and sighed.

"There is nothing i can do to let you stop, right?"

Obviously, they all nodded "no".

Carmela sighed once more before saying,

"Alright, then. Let's go."

* * *

 _In The Dojo.._

"It's good to know you are well, my dear." Splinter smiled, giving her some tea.

"Hey Carmela, where'd you get that suit?" April asked.

"This? I found it in the KRAANG's supplies. That's where i got some other stuff. Like this arm light saber also." Carmela explained, using one of her arm light sabers.

"Cool!"

"So, what are the other stuff?" Mikey asked in curiosity.

"Maybe tomorrow. I getting tired. Goodnight, guys." Carmela yawned before walking out of the dojo.

"Goodnight!"

" 'Night.."

" 'Nighty 'Night!"

7 minutes later, Carmela was ready to go to bed. She still wasn't sure for her friend's safety. But, she decided to just go with it for a while to see how this goes.

 _"I hope i'm not making a mistake." She thought before closing her eyes._

* * *

 **Don't worry! You're not! ;)**


	4. The Fight

**Before we start the chapter, i want to let every reader that if you want to know how Carmela looks like, go to the deviantart and search: xxnerdycutiexx and if you see one of my drawings, click my account and you can see a drawing of Carmela.**

 **I was planning to use link to help you guys but, it seems to not work. Sorry! '^.^**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a 2 days since Carmela returned back to the hideout and everything seemed great. April finally has a girl to talk to, Mickey had someone to play his video games with and the turtles had a new ally by their side. The gang got to know a lot about her. She was a socialize type, loved singing, has a brother and a puppy and many more.

Anywho, it was a normal day in the sewers. Mickey and Carmela playing video games, Leo watching TV, Donnie hanging out in the lab, Raph beating his punching bag in the dojo and Splinter, of course, meditating. Everything seemed peaceful until,

"BOOYA! I won!" Mickey yelled in victory.

"Great job, Mickey! Beat me 13 times, and we're even!" Carmela smirked.

"How are you SO good at this game?" Mickey asked, figuring out how can a girl beat him at his own game 13 times.

"I used to play this game with my bro." Carmela answered with a weak smile.

Mickey gave his new friend a pity face before running to the dojo for training. As usual, Raph was paired up with Mickey and Leo with Donnie. Carmela sat next to Splinter, watching the training begin.

A minute or so, Raph was able to take down a defeated Mickey it was same with the victorious Leo and the defeated nerdy turtle. It was time for Raph and Leo to battle. As usual, it was intense until Splinter yelled,

"Yameh!"

The fight stopped and Splinter announced it was time for a break. Splinter had left the dojo while the guys bet on who was the better one.

 _"Boys.."_ Carmela thought, rolling her eyes.

Carmela was about to leave the boys to their business until a voice was heard from behind her.

"Yo, Carmela! Who do you think would win? Leo or Raph?" Mickey yelled.

Turning around, she answered,

"Oh, don't get me into this! Besides, i think i can beat any one of you."

There was a moment of silence until a laugh was heard from one of the turtles. The red masked turtle couldn't stop laughing until Carmela's blood boiled.

"What is so funny?" She yelled.

"D-D-Do you really think y-you can be a-any of us?" Raph asked, still chuckling uncontrollably.

"Yes, i do." Carmela answered, crossing her arms.

But that only let Raph laughed more, which let Carmela get on her nerves. With that, she started taking out her belt, tying up her hair, took off her arm light sabers and took of her black boots. She walked up to the turtles with confidence.

"Fine. If you don't believe me, i challenge you to a fight." She said with a serious tone.

"Sorry, sweetheart but, i don't fight girls." Raph said, his laughter gone down.

 _"Girl? Oh, he's gonna get it."_

"Why not? Are you chicken?" Carmela said, raising her brow.

"Of course not! I just don't fight girls!" Raph said, a little irritated.

Not satisfied, she started acting like a chicken just like a child would do. She stopped once Raph yelled,

"Fine! Just to prove you wrong!"

"Great! Who ever knocks down to the ground loses!" Carmela said, explaining the fight.

"Fine! Let's do it!" Raph said, ready to prove her wrong.

* * *

Carmela and Raph were in their fighting positions and ready to prove one of them wrong. The fight was about to start until,

"Once you lose, i'm taking the last pizza." Carmela smirked.

"We'll see about that."

And then, the fight began. They started running to each other. Raph jumped at her to knock her down to the ground but failed. Carmela, who obviously knew what Raph was going to do, slided on the floor, which made a red masked turtle fall to the floor. Satisfied, she ran to him to finish this off but, a kick to the stomach made her fall to the ground. Raph, who just got tired of this, waited 'till she got up... but, she never did. She just kneeled there, looking down to the ground.

"Carmela! Are you-" Raph asked, running to her before getting cut off by a leg tripping him down backwards.

Carmela acted hurt to make this work and it did. She twirled her legs to Raph's to trip him. In success, she manage to trip him to the ground. Before Raph could get up, Carmela pinned him to the ground with her foot, winning the fight.

"Guess that pizza is mine." She said with a smirk before removing her foot to his chest.

"No fair! You cheated!" Raph yelled, able to stand up again.

"No, i didn't! I just did my innocent move." Carmela replied with a proud smile.

A laugh and a clap were heard from the side of them. Mickey was laughing his butt off while Donnie just sat there with a shock face and Leo clapping with a smile. The 3 turtles walked over to them while Leo congratulated Carmela and Mickey mocking Raph.

"Great job, Carmela. You did good." Leo told her with a smile.

"Um, thanks." Carmela thanked, hiding her blush.

"DUDE! I can't believe you got beaten by a girl! HA! Casey will knock his socks off when he hears this!" Mickey laughed.

"SHUT UP, MICKEY!" Raph yelled.

"Carmela..." A voice was heard from behind her.

She turned around to know who the voice was from. It was the great master Splinter, walking to the group. He walked in front of the lizard with a smile.

"You have great skills, child. You have proven me that you are ready to join my sons in training."

"WHAT!? But, sensei, she obviously cheated!" Raph yelled.

"There is no cheat in fighting. She only distract you to make her own move." Splinter explained.

"But-" Raph complained before getting cut off by his father.

"Enough! No more excuses. Now, let's resume the training."

"Ay, sensei." All the mutants in the room answered.

 _"That pizza is totally mine after this."_ Carmela thought with a smile.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock in the afternoon and Carmela told April about her fight with Raph. Obviously, Mickey told Casey about it and the two couldn't stop laughing about it, which angered Raph more. Leo and Splinter were meditating in the dojo together while Casey and Mickey battled each other in the arcade. April had to leave early since his father called her for supper. Raph hasn't been speaking to Carmela since the talk in the dojo. Raph was at the kitchen, getting the last pizza to eat until he was disturbed by a salmon-haired mutant.

"Hey, Raph!" She greeted, forgetting what happened.

He didn't respond. _"Seriously? He's still mad at me?"_ Carmela thought.

"Come on, Raph! Lighten up! You can't stay mad at me forever." Carmela said.

"Hmf!"

"Come on, Raph. Please?" She asked nicely.

Once Raph turned around to face her, she was actually doing the puppy eyes. "When the shell did Mickey learned you that?"

She didn't respond but kept her puppy face.

"Anyway, it's a waste of your time! I don't buy it no more!" Raph yelled.

"But sadly, she only made it bigger. Raph tried to not give in but, it was too strong. He just sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I won't stay mad at you anymore." Raph said in defeat.

"Great!" She yelled before hugging him.

It felt weird for a girl to hug him but finally, she let go. She went off but, only to realize she snatch the pizza he was holding from him.

"HEY!"

"I told you i was going to get the last pizza." She smirked before taking a bite.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this one!**


End file.
